


Wherewolves and Vampires don't mix

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi is captured into a collection of rare mythical creatures by a vampire lord of a region in the north. He’s put on display for the lord’s costumers and is constantly being watched by hungry greedy eyes. Koichi is the number one creature in the collection because he’s the last werewolf to exist. Werewolves were constantly hunted down by vampires because of their blood. It gave vampires strength and it was very addictive. Anyways Koichi is constantly giving blood and being raped for the business the lord has. But one day Koichi meets a vampire who actually feels sympathy towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherewolves and Vampires don't mix

In the world of today, Vampires were known to collect other mythical creatures, suck their blood and gain their powers, and keep them in cages and save them for later.   
They also caught them to full fill EVERY need…  
one day a vampire got smart and decided to share his caught victims…but of course they would need to pay. And that’s how this whole business got started….  
_____

“Welcome, my fellow Vampires, to my humble abode. Please enjoy the show, requests for a creature will be taken at the examination room.” Said the head Vampire.

Vampires filled the rooms, they had eager faces, walking around and examining all the creatures that where in the show cages.  
My cage was in the extremely rare cage room.   
My name is Koichi, I’m the only werewolf that exists that I know of.  
I was caught by the head master, He caught me when I was in my wolf form.  
And now I’m here in a glass case, wearing black skinny jeans only, and have a power suppressing tattoo so I don’t break the cage and run away.  
It was only seconds before vampires from around the world came pouring into the room.   
Most of them started at the end with the water elementals, but I caught a lot of eyes. Apparently werewolves were the biggest thing now. A lot of the vampires came to my glass cage with red hungry eyes, they frightened me, and after all I’ve never seen a vampire so hungry until now.  
I can’t really defend myself against these vampires, after all I am not much of a mean, ’I’m going to kill everything I come across.’ type of werewolf.  
They whispered to each other, saying things that I wish I couldn’t understand.  
I placed my wolf ears flat against my skull, looking down, and my light blond hair falling in front of my blue green silvery eyes. My tail lay unmoving. Some vampires moved on, but some stayed for a long time.   
Every Vampire that passed I could sense evil and malevolent intent.  
But one Vampire in the crowd caught my attention.  
He stayed near the back…never looking away.  
His eyes glowed bright red….but they weren’t scary, they looked sorrowful.   
I couldn’t take my eyes away from him…but the midnight bell rang, telling the vampires that they were allowed to vote on who they wanted for a night snack.  
More and more votes went into my box. My eyes fell away from the interesting vampire and fell upon another vampire, one more sinister and hungry.  
He had a smirk on his face like he new that he was going to be the one feasting on me tonight.  
I looked down, the confident feelings escaping, my submissive feelings over taking me. The glass cage went tinted….pitch black.   
This meant that the vampires were being chosen to go into the cage.  
I sat there wishing that the other interesting vampire would be chosen as one of the vampires to feast upon me…   
There was a sudden burst of light that filled the dimly lit glass case. A figure stepped into the cage. It was the man who was smirking at me earlier…  
He stepped in, the door to the case closing and turning back to its tinted black.   
“Good evening my lovely .” his dark voice sent chills down my spine.   
I stood up testily, knowing the faster he got to drink from me the faster he’d be going.  
I trembled as he came closer, his smirk growing with the knowledge that I was completely terrified.  
He grabbed my neck roughly, bringing it close to his lips. I couldn’t help but let a little squeak escape from me when he grabbed me aggressively.   
“I can’t remember the last time I had werewolf…I’ll enjoy this …”   
I closed my eyes, little tears pooled at the corners of my eyes.   
I’d been fed upon before, but not like this…I was so petrified and helpless, everything in my body screamed to at least struggle a little while he partook of me, but I just limply stood there, feeling pain and my life blood escape from me. 

He stopped finally, licking his bloodied lips with satisfaction.   
His Ice cold fingers then traveled to the button on my pants, tugging urgently.   
A low growl rumbled in his throat when he couldn't get the pants off fast enough.  
It was a disgusting sound, I could only stand and let the man undress me.   
He fumbled with his pants, pushing them only a little off his thigh.   
"Suck me..." he ordered, grabbing my hair roughly and shoved my face into his crotch.

Without any more orders I did what I was told and serviced him. Laving his cock in my   
saliva and sucking the tip hard. Faint taste of pre cum came to my mouth, he was close.  
I was violently shoved off and shoved down to the bottom of the tinted display case.  
"Fuck." The man groaned, placing his cock at my entrance.  
"w-Wait!"   
I barley got out, but he violently impaled me.   
I couldn't even scream it hurt so bad. It felt like every cell in my body was being ripped apart.   
Tears pooled from my eyes as the man rode me harder and harder, building upon his upcoming release.

He stopped suddenly and shoved me up on the sides of the glass, and entered me again.   
He pounded harder and harder until finally he came hot and fast.   
we stood, still connected until the same door that brought him in opened to let him out.   
He slid out of me, and let my bloodied and cum cover body fall hard to the case floor.  
"I'll be sure to visit again..." 

His parting words made me shiver and curl up on the floor.  
the Tinting came off the container walls, revealing my body to the rest of the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I need to write more... I'll try and post more soon.   
> Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
